


That Sort of Woman

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, F/M, First Time, MSR, Post-Episode: s06e08 The Rain King, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Written for a prompt to be to the tune of Garth Brook's "She's Every Woman," Mulder and Scully address that thing going on between them after helping Shelia and Holman with their own romance conundrum.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Tumblr Prompts [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/822135
Kudos: 46





	That Sort of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> From Lyrics Anon: "Can you write something about Mulder and Scully that includes some lyrics from Garth Brooks "She's Every Woman" or "To Make You Feel My Love" for Season 6 or 7? Or even use the lyrics to create a storyline? . Thanks so much. Love, *Lyrics Anon"
> 
> A/N: So this is overdue, anon. I had to sit on it for a hot minute. I ended up picking Garth Brooks “She’s Every Woman” set to the tune of “Rain King.” I hope you enjoy. I tried to include a bit of everything: fluff, angst, and some smut. And thanks for @gaycrouton for taking time to beta this. I really appreciate it :)

It wasn’t the first time that Mulder and Scully had shared a motel room or bed. There had been a few times over the years. It was usually because of podunk towns and cities having little or no accommodation. This was probably the first time they had to share a room because a cow had fallen into Mulder’s own room, almost crushing him to death.

From the corner of her room, well their room, Scully watched Mulder stare thoughtfully at his bags. “Oh for God’s sake, Mulder,” she rolled her eyes. “Just put your stuff in the dresser next to mine.”

“I didn’t want to intrude, Scully.” He looked over his shoulder and smirked slightly. “I can sleep on the floor.”

“You’ll do no such thing. The bed is big enough for both of us.”

Mulder smiled slightly. Things had been…okay between them lately. Diana was a topic not brought up. They had their office back. Their relationship, beyond work, was also something they decided not to go deeper into as well. Things were good and they had an unspoken agreement to leave it alone.

“I didn’t want to imply,” he said after a moment.

“There’s nothing to imply.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mulder, I don’t need any more to add to this headache that I already have. Shelia controlling the weather? I don’t even know where to begin.”

“It’s not Shelia. It’s Holman.”

“It’s not Holman. No one is controlling the weather.”

Mulder bent over to open his bag and transfer his clothes to the dresser. She watched him wince slightly as the fabric brushed against his fresh stitches. Scully sighed and came next to him. 

“You need to recover, Mulder so that it doesn’t get infected.” She bent over to help him with his clothes. “You know, we don’t have to do this.”

“What? Talk?”

“No. We leave tomorrow. You don’t need to waste your energy. Why, what were you talking about?”

“Nothing.”

They shared an uneasy gaze before Scully turned abruptly and went to the bathroom. She grabbed her navy blue pajamas and shut the bathroom door behind her. Mulder sighed at another lost opportunity. He didn’t know what was worse…his love life or Holman Hart’s. He sat at the edge of the bed and flipped on the television as the shower turned on the other side of the bathroom door. Mulder cringed inwardly as a commercial for a local tractor store came on. It began with Garth Brook’s tune, “She’s Every Woman.”

“She’s sun and rain, she’s fire and ice. A little crazy, but it’s nice,” the commercial sang showing a man riding a John Deer tractor. Mulder snorted at the likely copyright infringement of Garth Brook’s song. “And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone ‘cause she’ll rage just like a river. Then she’ll beg you to forgive her. She’s every woman that I’ve ever known.” The montage changed to the man kicking the side of the tractor in frustration. A male voice came on. “Broken down tractor? Did she use to be reliable like your wife? Well, don’t let get you down. Come on down to Larry’s Tact and Tractors and pick out a new girl that will last you a lifetime!”

Mulder muted the television and put his face in his hands. Unconsciously, his hand slid under the collar of his shirt to touch the puckered bullet scar from Scully’s gun years before. She shot him with precision accuracy and held him with her gifted hands. He liked to think of the scar as the equivalent as Scully’s unspoken love…or friendship…or whatever it was they had. Trust a copyright infringement Garth Brooks song to hit him right where it hurt the most, almost describing Scully down to smallest detail, except she wasn’t like every woman that he’s known. She was something else.

The shower stopped and he snapped to attention, unmuting the show. The bathroom door opened, he changed the channel to the local PBS station and a nature documentary about octopi filled the screen. Scully stopped and looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Really, Mulder?”

“What?”

“Octopus porn. Again?”

“What? Scully!”

She smirked and sat on the right side of the bed. Mulder automatically went to the left side of the queen bed. “So,” Mulder paused, “cased closed?”

“Case closed. Another x-file.”

“Done and done.”

“Yep.” 

Scully leaned against the headboard, pursed her lips, and sighed. “Well, I’m going to bed, Mulder. Try not to keep the TV too loud?”

“Of course,” he said.

He watched her turn off her light and turn her back to him as he flicked useless through the television channels trying to find something to distract him. After a while, Scully’s breathing slowed and indicated she was asleep. At one point while he was still watching television, Scully turned in her sleep, facing him. He hitched his breath as her arm stretched out and she relaxed as her arm coiled around his waist.

Talk about awkward.

Scully sighed contently and relaxed. Mulder looked down, clearly unsure of what to do. He tried to disentangle her arm but she only held onto him tighter. Mulder turned off the television and carefully laid down beside her. Her arm clutched his waist tighter. 

Okay, maybe this wasn’t as bad as it could be.

Due to his body adjustment, she groaned unhappily in her sleep and nestled her head against his shoulder instead. Blame their amazing unspoken communication, even in their sleep. Okay, he definitely was not complaining. He stroked her hair with a free hand. He wished things came easily between them…especially trying to profess the thing between them.

Mulder sighed and kissed her brow. “Love you, Scully,” he murmured. She snorted in her sleep before nuzzling his shoulder. “Close enough,” he smiled.

**********

Scully could not believe the predicament she was in. Trapped in nowhere Kansas by some man that could apparently control the weather. Trying to convince Shelia that she wasn’t in love with her partner (that was hers) but Holman Hart, the literal weatherman. When she tried to conjure up her own love advice for the distressed romantic, she found herself thinking Mulder instead. 

Scully found herself thinking about her own advice as the lights sparked as Holman and Sheila kissed, ending the god-fearing storm. Mulder quietly came from behind, gently touched the small of her back, and smiled. “See,” he whispered. “I told you so.”

“A literal weatherman,” she said. She arched his eyebrow. “Literally.”

“Literally.”

Mulder laughed as the power came back on the “Over the Rainbow,” resumed. The DJ jumped on apologizing and called. “Sorry for the technical disruption, folks. To make up for it, here is something to hold your significant another closer. ‘She’s Every Woman,’ by country sensation Garth Brooks.”

The changing decks on the CD player could be heard as Mulder smiled. “We solved a case of true love, Scully. Know what’s funny? I heard this exact same song last night while you were getting ready for bed. It was on a tractor commercial.”

“A tractor commercial?”

“Yep.”

Those who attended Kroner High School joined together for the slow dance. To her utter surprise, Mulder held out his hand with the same goofy smile he had at the Cher concert. “Scully?”

“No.” She found herself laughing. “No, Mulder.”

“Come on. No one is here. Skinner can’t judge us. It’s one dance.”

As Garth Brooks crooned, “She’s so New York in L.A.”

“East coast and west coast,” he whispered into her ear as he folded her into his arms in a slow rhythm. 

Garth Brooks sang over him. “And every town along the way, she’s every place I’ve never been. She’s making love on rainy nights.”

“We could with Holman’s help.” 

She laughed despite herself. Every part of this was wrong but it felt so right so she just let herself go.

“She’s a stroll through Christmas lights and she’s everything I want to do again,” the song sang.

Scully felt her cheeks growing red as she pushed her face into Mulder’s shoulder and took a deep breath. All of this was wrong but it felt so right. The song blurred away as Mulder hugged her closer and bent his face into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, knowing exactly what he meant. She pulled back slightly and caressed his temple. “We’re okay.”

The moment stilled. Have you ever head of time freezing? This was one of those moments where eternity pulled at you and just knew. Scully knew at that moment. At the same time, a quick flash went off. An older man smiled and took a picture from a Polaroid. “I don’t recognize you,” he proclaimed. He fanned the developing photo. “You graduated with us, right?”

“Right,” Mulder smiled easily. “Rob and Laura…Petrie…like the dish. We’re high school sweethearts.”

Scully smirked. Petrie, she mouthed. 

“We transferred in the last semester. I was from back East, Laura is from the West Coast.”

The man smiled and shrugged. “Enjoy. I’m doing couples’ photos for two bucks apiece. Consider this a freebie.” He passed the Polaroid to Mulder and went in search of news customers.

Scully took the photo. “Jesus Christ, Mulder.” She laughed. “I can’t look at it. Missy would rip me a new one.”

“Why?” He took the photo. He and Scully are so…in love. Hey, maybe the camera really captures the truth and is worth a thousand words. “I think it looks great.”

“Come on.”

“No, I really think it! We look…”

“Like a couple.”

“Well, we’re dancing at someone’s high school reunion.”

At that reminder, Scully tried to pull away but Mulder wouldn’t let her. “Scully, a picture is worth a thousand words.”

She was stunned as Mulder kissed her. Her entire world shattered, everything ceased to be but both of them. The Polaris disappeared into his jacket’s pocket as he began to sway with her to some obscure tune, their lips never unlocking. Finally, Scully felt the need to breathe. She pulled back as Mulder smiled indulgently. She felt…indescribable. “You do know how to kiss,” she whispered over the music.

“Who said that?” He smirked.

“Shelia.”

“Well to be fair, her experience wasn’t completely representative of what I can do.”

“Really?” She teased.

“I was only waiting for you,” he whispered. 

Her arms curled around his neck protectively, as if she was ready to fight anyone for her partner. He belonged to her. “Goddamn, Mulder,” she teased.

He smiled and kissed her again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Holman and Shelia smiling. “Told you you had to try it sometime,” Holman shouted.

Mulder grinned like a fool and turned his back so he could kiss her more. “What do you say,” he whispered between breaths, “we get out of here?”

“Our room.”

The smile he gave her sent shivers up her spine. “Our room,” he agreed.

As they disappeared from their fake high school reunion, the air suddenly felt changed–charged like right before a thunderstorm. She didn’t think the air would still feel like this after the flood was over. Mulder grinned like an idiot. “Maybe it’s Holman.”

“Shut up.”

Mulder instinctively went to the driver’s side of the car, his hand fumbled with the door handle. “Still wet from the storm,” he said lamely.

“Excuses only got you so far, Mulder.”

Mulder stood and stared at her. Something in Scully’s voice had changed as well. He only saw a Scully he had imagined. It wasn’t Agent Scully, FBI agent, and medical doctor. Nor was it Dana, the mysterious woman he had always wondered about. No. It was Scully. His Scully. The Scully he fantasized about

She was laughing. The sudden humidity from the previous downpour became palpable. Fucking Holman. “Let’s get out of here, Scully.”

Mulder switched on the radio, trying to find something to distract from the silence. Scully switched the radio off and played with the hem of her jacket. The tension was palpable. She took his hand and threaded their fingers together.

“You know, for years,” she began lazily, “I didn’t think you understood the meaning of personal space.”

“What do you mean?”

She caressed his thigh invitingly. “Are you kidding me? All those years, Mulder…the hand on my back, the caressing of my hair…”

“Caressing?”

“Well, what else would you call it?”

“Fair enough.” He bit his lip and clenched his muscles. “He had dreamed of moments like this. “But it’s…”

“Let it go.” As Mulder drove, Scully leaned over the armrest and kissed the crook his neck enticingly. “Come on, Mulder. Can’t you drive faster?”

“I don’t want to go fast with you.” What were these words coming out of his mouth? “Sorry.”

“Why? I’m not. What do you want, Mulder?”

She was becoming a distraction with her caresses and stroking. “You.”

“Hm. At a loss for words?”

“For once, yeah.”

His foot stepped on the gas pedal in an attempt to get back faster.

As they drove the short distance back to their motel room, Scully felt a storm of her own growing inside of her. It had been so long that anyone’s ever looked at her or touched her in that way that gave her stomach butterflies. And the fact it is Mulder–she knew the stories going around the secretaries’ gossip vine. She also hated feeling like this but because it was Mulder, her equal, it was somehow…different. It felt more right. Mulder was her’s. For once in her life, she was at a loss of a logical explanation, scientific or otherwise.

Mulder pulled into the gravel parking lot of the Cool View Motorpool Motel, she was already jerking at the door handle and he nearly kicked down the driver’s side door. It had been too long. As Scully tried to unlock the door, Mulder’s own appetite was unleashed.

He was behind her. Nipping at her neck. Hands under her jacket and blouse. Her hands fumbled with the key, dropping it on the wooden floor. “Shit,” she mumbled.

Mulder could be distracting but dear God, his hands made is worse along with this new use of his mouth. As she bent over to retrieve the key, his hands grazed her ass. “Jesus,” he muttered.

“Mulder,” she scolded half-heartedly. She quickly scooped up the motel key, jammed it in the lock, and couldn’t quite unlock it. “Goddamn it.”

“That’s what she said,” he joked.

“Fuck off,” she groaned. 

His hands had a mind of their own, already palming her breasts. “Mulder, door…”

“Sorry. I forgot. We’re boyfriend and girlfriend here even though we’re married, high school sweethearts.” His hands were on his hips. “Open that door up.”

Between their combined weight, the motel door swung open. Mulder caught her with an arm around her waist and she laughed. Real laughter. Real happiness. She turned and grabbed the lapels of his coat. “Lock that door, Agent Mulder.”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he locked the door soundly. “So, Agent Scully, how do we do this?”

Scully licked her lips thoughtfully. Suddenly, every thought and fantasy filtered through her head. “You know, I had fantasies about this.”

Gauntlet is thrown down.

“So did I, Scully.”

“Tell me yours.”

“You start. Ladies, first.”

She breathed deeply. “Well,” she began, taking off her coat. “It always begins with the fact we have to share a bed. I imagine…something like this. Maybe a bit more x-file-ish.”

“X-file-ish?”

He removed his own jacket and put it with hers. “Sort of,” she replied. Scully turned her back to him and he went to her like a moth to a flame.

“Scully, don’t you feel these clothes are rather restricting?”

“Perhaps.”

She clumsily turned the radio alarm on to distract both of them from the growing tension. Mulder laughed as Garth Brooks came on, singing the song that had plagued his entire trip to Kansas. Garth Brooks sang, “She’s anything but typical. She’s so unpredictable.” 

Mulder grabbed her arm and gently unbuttoned her blouse. 

“Oh but even at her worse, she ain’t that bad,” the radio continued.

Mulder kissed her lips. “You’re perfect.”

Scully lifted her arms in an attempt to help him remove her blouse and bra. 

He caressed her as if in a dream.

Garth Brooks continued over the radio alarm clock: “She’s as real as real can be and she’s every fantasy. Lord, she’s every lover that I’ve ever had and every lover that I’ve never had.” The song ended as Mulder kissed her again. 

“I’ve heard this song at least twice in the past 24 hours.” Mulder bit his lip trying to undo the hooks of her bra. “Goddamnit. I’m sorry. It’s been so long.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled.

Her deft hands helped him with the unruly hooks. “You know I’ve dreamed of this, Scully? Underneath those suits, everything.” He kissed her again, unconsciously pushing against her. “Sorry.”

She continued to smile and show him a side he never imagined. The bra dropped effortlessly and she lifted her arms behind her head momentarily. 

“Scully.”

“What?”

“You’re making it worse.”

She laughed like a siren. Mulder lost all will to keep himself restrained as he crushed her lips again. Her hands, like a ghost, undid the buttons of his dress shirt effortlessly and peeled it off. She tore the white undershirt from underneath it. They took a moment to relish it. “This is ironic,” he whispered to her.

“In what way, Agent Mulder?” He wanted to touch her; he wanted to do so much to her. He licked his lips and, with a shaking hand, gently palmed her perfect breast. She entwined her hand with his and brought it to her lips. She kissed her fingertips. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“Still trying to play doctor?”

She laughed. “Do you want to try for once?”

His eyes lit up. “That is one of my fantasies. Get on that bed, Scully.”

Scully walked backward, taking his hands, to bring him with her. Mulder kissed her again. She lay back and Mulder sat on the edge of the bed. “Now what, Mulder?”

“Um,” he smiled, despite himself. “This part is, um…not as awkward.”

“Well, from one doctor to another,” she started, “I suggest appropriate lightning for your examination.” Feeling self-conscious, Scully hugged a pillow across her chest. “That overhead light may be too much. The nightstand perhaps?”

Mulder quickly followed her advice.

“Next, I suggest a thorough examination of the upper torso. If you were performing an autopsy, a complete catalog of outside observances then a y-incision.”

He pulled away from the pillow and began his examination. Perfection was the first thing that came to mind. The still-raw scar near her abdomen warranted his first attention. Stupid Ridder. He kissed it lovingly, his tongue swirling around it. “I should have been there.”

“You’re here now,” she whispered.

She caressed his hair as he focused his attention on her breast. He kissed her reverently and traced the outline, slopes, and every shadow. Scully’s breath hitched. The feathery touches and the growing storm inside here was nothing like she could have imagined. She crossed her legs in an effort to control her body. God, this was worse than when she was a teenager with her early experimentations.

“You’re perfection.”

“Mulder,” she whispered. “As your doctor, this slow foreplay is killing me.”

“Well, let’s remedy that. Hips up.”

“And the same for you.”

“Really?”

“Equals,” she teased.

Scully took notice of his own evidence of the situation, protruding loud and proud. Her hands clenched at her sides. She wanted to take control. He took her hands as if sensing her frustration. “Scully, this is six years in the making, let’s just get this done.”

For once, Mulder: the voice of reason.

He undressed her until the lower undergarments remained. She flushed with embarrassment; it had been too long since she had done this. Fuck. He shucked his own pants and boxers and she breathed deeply. 

“What?”

“Nothing. Nothing, Mulder. Well, not quite.”

His proof was understated. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs again. “You know I’m not done yet, right?”

“I know, Mulder.” Mulder stared at her before he bent down to kiss her again. But he switched it up. He kissed the cotton lining of desired areas. Again, it sent sparks up her spine. “Mulder, stop teasing me.”

Mulder’s thumbs hooked around the loops of her hips and gently peeled them off her. “The Holy Grail,” he murmured.

“Jesus, Mulder.”

“I haven’t even started, Scully.”

“I know but shut up.”

“That is the last thing I want to do.”

She felt chills. Another fantasy came to mind after watching him shuck sunflower seeds effortlessly for years. It happened in the blink of an eye. This was quickly becoming an x-file. His nose nudged away from the sensitive area. Then the flick of his tongue. Then the sucking. Then the teeth. 

Holy Motherfucking of God.

Is this what rapture was? Scully was pretty sure of it because maybe her heart started and stopped a few times. The sensations were slow, like a building tropical storm about to turn into a hurricane. It was slow and felt…weird…dream-like? It was like she had suddenly been granted her deepest desires. She clenched the quilt and hissed, “Under, Mulder. Not on top.”

With effortless effort, they disappeared under the covers. Mulder left her hot center and crushed her against his own lips. She could taste herself on his lips. Scully wondered how often he had done this with previous women but the thought became fleeting as he broke away. How did he become such an expert? “Only you,” he whispered, answering her thoughts.

Scully gently turned him over so that she straddled his waist. The sheets and thin quilt hugged her thighs. 

“This isn’t real.”

“Very much real.”

“Where does this leave us?”

For once, Scully didn’t have a reply. “To be determined?”

“I don’t like the sound of that.”

She felt his own hardness against her. Dear God, this was another thing she had imagined and, for once, her imagination failed her. Mulder peeled away the last of her garments as she took off his boxers. One upon a time, she would have worried about this little problem but now, she welcomed the potential. But at the same time, she mourned it too. Scully thought about her diagnosis following her cancer and her inability to have children. While it made for a new form of safe sex for her and the partner of her choice, it did make her feel sad.

“I do like the feel of it, Scully.”

“I must not be very imaginative,” she whispered. 

She felt herself losing control and grind her hips against his. “Imagination is a poor thing against the real thing,” he whispered.

“So,” Scully asked, “where do we go from here?”

“Only way but up.” He laughed at his own lame joke. “Or down.”

She took his hands and extended them over his head. “Don’t resist.”

“Wasn’t planning to, Scully.”

Mulder found himself becoming more aroused. Scully normally wasn’t so…assertive but with the relationship she had with Mulder, she felt like his equal. Fuck, she was his equal. Still holding their arms and hands above his head, she leaned forward to kiss him. Her soft lips tasted him. He jerked his hips upwards as she giggled in surprise.

“I love hearing that,” he whispered into her ear. “You don’t laugh enough.”

“It is so hard these days,” she replied.

“I know.”

She slid up and down his length. Mulder freed his hands, unable to keep himself from touching her any longer. His hands flexed against her ass. His breath shuttered. “Mulder,” she whispered.

She guided him into her. Her body, despite the foreplay, protested at this new intrusion inside of her. But it felt like the missing piece. She remembered the awkwardness of losing her virginity; this was completely different.

“Oh, Scully.” He whispered her name reverently. Mulder hoped it was just as good for her. “Scully, this moment, everything about it. Perfection.”

“Faster,” she urged on. Her wish was his command. He dug his feet into the mattress and arched his hips upwards. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he hit the right spot. “Right there…right there, Mulder.”

“Harder?”

“You’re perfect. Just like that.” Over and over. “Yep.” Her voice sounded deeper than she thought it would. “Just like that, Mulder.”

He slowed his efforts. “Six years, Scully.”

“Feels like longer.” 

“What do you want me to do?”

“Keep doing that…no, right there. Like you’ve been doing.”

“Am doing?”

“Shut up, Mulder.”

Scully squeezed her thighs and he groaned at the sensation. Suddenly, the need became overwhelming for both of them. Mulder flipped Scully, taking control, and they never lost contact. This was a whole new whirlwind of sensation for both of them. Mulder felt Scully wrap her legs around him. They were both so close

“Flip,” she whispered in his ear. “I want to stay on top.”

Mulder did not have to be told twice. She was flipped again and Mulder relaxed as she clenched her thighs again.”Faster, Mulder,” she urged on.

“Hold on.”

With renewed vigor, he exerted the last of his energy to give her the best experience possible. Despite the years of not being vocal about their needs, they weren’t very quiet now. Scully remembered Shelia telling her that Mulder had a special connection with her; she would like to see the other woman’s face now. With a mere clench of her tights or a squeeze of her hand, she could tell Mulder what she wanted. The best relationships were rooted in friendship. Scully bit his lower lips teasingly and he nipped at her nose. 

“Never been this good,” she whispered. She tried to catch her breath but Mulder found her lips and crushed them. “Jesus.”

“I’m so close, Scully.”

“Me too.”

Mulder got a devilish look in his eyes; his hazel eyes became almost black. “Together?”

Is that even possible, she thought?

With renewed vigor, she rode him and Mulder groaned loudly. “That’s…that’s not what I intended.”

She could feel him beneath her, curling beneath her. He wished they could do it together. “I’m sorry, Mulder,” she whispered. Her head fell downwards and Mulder brushed back her hair. “I just need a little help…”

“You’re perfect,” he murmured. “Show me how, Scully.” Their eyes met and she took his hand; she could already feel him withering inside her. “It’s okay, Scully. Show me. I want to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Show me, Scully.” Her hand shook slightly but his larger hand covered her breast gently. “You’re beautiful, Scully.”Scully felt her anxiety ease and took his hand. She licked her lips and tried to keep herself from squirming away as Mulder caressed her mons slightly. She arched her hips and he found her clit. “Tell me, Scully. How does that feel?”

“Um, different.” She clenched her thighs again and let out a guttural moan as she guided him on how to do it just right. “Right there, Mulder.” She groaned again. “Right there.”

His thumb massaged wonders behind her eyes. This was better than any fantasy of hers. All this was better than any fantasy. He went down, she went up, and after six years, they were perfectly attuned. Soon, she clenched her thighs and she was coming hard. She moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back into her head. “Does that feel good?”

“Amazing,” she whispered. 

He withdrew himself and she curled into his side. Mulder wrapped an arm around her snuggly. Scully smiled and whispered, “I can definitely get used to this.”

“You see more of this in the future?”

“I hope so,” she murmured.

He kissed her passionately. “I think that is a guarantee.”


End file.
